Live for love
by Supernova20
Summary: The story is set after "Where She Went". Mia and Adam are together again but what happens when Mia joins Adam in one of his concerts in Paris? And what will happen between our sweethearts when someone gets in the way? A guy who plays the violin that Mia met at Juilliard & someone that she admires? Rated T (just in case) NEW CHAPTER! (CHAPTER 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**Well, this one is my first fanfiction so if you are reading this: "Thank you so much". I'm excited to start this story & I hope you guys like it. I have to say that English is not my mother language so if there are any mistakes (obviously there are :p) I'm so sorry I'm trying to do my best. I'll try to update as often as possible & if you guys like the story feel free to review, give me ideas & "constructive criticism". **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (I wish I did though…) I just own the plot line.**

The _Shooting Star_ were the middle of their European tour as Mia was in the middle her cello recitals in some countries, but since she had a week off between the concert in Russia and the one in China, Adam had asked her if she wanted to go France with him. Adam's band, who had a lot of success in Europe, had sold out 2 dates in Paris and since the band was going to spend a whole week in France Mia decided to join her boyfriend in the "city of love" and enjoy some of her free days with him.

"There is no better way to "rekindle the flame" than going to the city of love, although I suppose for the two of you the flame never stopped producing light" - Kim had told Mia while talking over Skype. Kim was a photographer for the National Geographic magazine and at that time she was in Afghanistan.

"I know, I think is the perfect time to recover all the time that we've lost during these 3 years" - said Mia - "Besides, I've to Paris just once… it was a trip with Juilliard and it lasted only for two days so I barely know the city. I can't wait to go again into the theaters and listen to the great masters play".

Since they had gotten back together the relationship between Mia and Adam returned to what it was before the break up, at least it felt that way for the both of them. Their love never died it only became stronger.

Their relationship was still unknown in the world of entertainment but no one understood how it was possible; some magazines speculated that Adam was dating a mysterious girl and a few fans claimed to have seen a girl in the backstage of the concerts in London and Brussels but no one could be sure if she was the girl who had stolen Adam's heart; some articles on the internet claimed that the girl in London and the girl in Brussels were two different girls therefore there was a theory that involved "groupies" which was, obviously, false.

After the concert in Brussels Adam caught Mia reading one of those articles on the internet and he saw that she was worried. He knew she wanted to keep a low profile because she was not ready to tell everyone her story with Adam and the story of her family, she had never given an official interview about those topics; people knew some details about her life because everyone at Juilliard had heard some rumors about her & later those rumors came to light when she began to gain fame as Adam would say "into her world" the world of classical music.

"You know, you don't have to pay attention to what they say in those magazines. Most of it is garbage. And I want you to take your time… I'll be ready to tell the whole world that I love Mia Hall when Mia Hall is ready to tell the whole world that she is in love with a jerk named Adam Wilde".

"I love you" - Mia said with a small tear strolling down her cheek.

"I love you too" - said Adam while giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Mia's flight to Paris was scheduled to arrive on Sunday at 10am but Adam, who could not wait anymore, had decided to go to the airport half an hour earlier. He was with Aldous, who had insisted on joining him just in case of trouble. For this day Adam had decided to wear an old black shirt (one of his favorite bands) that Mia had given him for one of his birthdays a long time ago; every time he missed her he used to wear that shirt, which used to be quite often. Bryn had noticed and that had been the subject of many discussions; Adam wondered how she found out that Mia had given him that shirt but one day he got the answer.

One night Bryn was so angry at him that she had confessed that she had gone through his stuff when he was not at home and had found a photo album (made by Mia with the help of Kim for Adam) and in one of the pictures Mia was wearing the shirt and she had a red ribbon over her head. Since then, Bryn had given Adam's ex the nickname of "ghost". For her, Mia was just a bad memory from the past of Adam, someone who did not exist and should not exist in the life of her boyfriend.

At 10:00 Mia's flight was announced & it had arrived on time. Adam was already pressed against the window waiting for the girl he loved to come out the airplane door. His heart was beating really fast. People began to walk off the airplane in groups and after a few minutes Adam saw a cello case moving in the distance.

**Did you guys like it? Please tell me if a should continue.**

**Thank you guys for reading! please review, give me ideas, ask me questions, etc.**

**Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes :P**

**Have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hey! It's me again with a brand new chapter. I hope you guys like it. But first I want to make a shout-out to all the people that reviewed, favorited & followed this story it really means a lot to me. Thank you so much you guys are amazing!. I'm planning something great for the third chapter so this one is just a short one with something like an intro for the next one. **

**Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes! **

**Disclaimer****: I still own nothing, just the plot line.**

People began to walk off the airplane in groups and after a few minutes Adam saw a cello case moving in the distance.

**Adam's POV**

That's Mia, for sure. Who else besides her would take a cello everywhere they go? Just her.

While she was approaching I lifted a small sign I made myself. It may sound corny but I wanted to do something special for her. I want her to to know that I am her fan N-1 so the sign says: I 3 Yo-Yo Mia. I still remember the first time I talked with her, it was at school and she was looking for something inside her locker and I saw the I 3 Yo-Yo Ma sticker. I want her to know that I remember every single detail about the story of us, about her, because I'm utterly in love with her.

She looks up and we make eye contact for the first time in a few months and smiles with that beautiful angelic smile that makes me fall in love with her all over again. She walks to where I am waiting for her, grabs my hands and kisses me slowly.

"I 3 Yo-Yo Mia, that's quite original… I like it & by the way, I love you too" she says while winking.

"I missed you so much" I say

"I missed you too, even though we've been texting each other practically all the time & still prefer seeing you face to face"

I couldn't help but kiss her again, I would never admit the fact that I'm a sensitive guy but when I'm with her I wouldn't care less if the world finds out.

We start walking together when a small group of elder people comes towards us and one of them asks: "Are you Mia Hall?"

"Yes, I am sir" she says

"Oh My God! Lily come here! She is Mia Hall!" – the man said – "We were at your concert in London a few months ago, please let me let you that you are such a talented young lady. Can we please take a picture with you? & please can you sign my plane ticket since I don't have any paper?"

At this point Mia was blushing.

"Yes, of course"- she said while giving me her luggage.

"Excuse me young man, can you please take our picture?" the woman named Lily said with a huge smile on her face & a typical British accent.

"Yeah sure, no prob." I said while taking the camera - "at the count of 3, ok? 1,2, say cheese!...3!"

I took a few pics and then passed the woman the camera. Mia was signing a few plane tickets and the elders were asking her a few questions about "her world". After a few minutes they said goodbye.

I grabbed her hand and we walked thought the doors with Aldous guiding us. She was still blushing.

"I'm proud of you" I said

"It's funny when things like this happen… I mean when people ask you for pictures and to sign stuff. It's "wilde" – she said laughing – "but I'm sure you are used to all that"

"You never get used to it. I can't believe things turned out this way… But let's forget about that and let's focus on us. Just Mia & Adam. Soooooo, have you planned something for this week?"

"Actually yeah! I've been thinking about that for days! I want to visit the monuments, museums, theaters & malls."

"Are you gonna have time for me?" I say joking

"Don't be dumb. Of course love, that's the whole point of this trip, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is".

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME & I like seeing what you guys think. I speak english, spanish & french so feel free to post a review :) and if you guys want, you guys can post a review in your own language and i'll try to figure out the meaning hehe. So please, if you are reading this just take a few seconds to say that this story sucks or that you guys like it or give me ideas or whatever. Thanks guys.**


End file.
